It Worked
by Ms Panda Lee
Summary: ¿Por qué demonios me pasa esto? No… no debería sentir nada hacia él, nada que no sea cariño de amigos. / – Espero que haya funcionado.- Dijo al aire en un suspiro. / – Te amo.- Soltó de la nada. / Denle una oportunidad ;D


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**...**

KakaSaku.

**_..._**

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Capítulo Único.

Sentada en la arena, su mente divagaba mirando el mar. Sin previo aviso comenzaron a rodar las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Su mente recordó esa escena. Sintió, como en el momento en que los vio, una punzada en el corazón. Aunque no comprendía del todo porque se encontraba así. Él no era nada de ella, era simplemente un amigo, su sensei… y estaba en todo su derecho de salir con alguien. Pero aun así, al verlo a él con otra chica, que él se la presentara como su novia, le dolía. "_¿Por qué demonios me pasa esto? No… no debería sentir nada hacia él, nada que no sea cariño de amigos." _Se reprochó._  
_Limpió sus lágrimas, se levantó, acomodo un poco su ropa y partió hacia su casa.  
Al llegar, se fue directamente a su habitación, no tenía ganas de nada. Se tiró en su cama, y rápidamente se durmió.

Despertó a media noche. Tenía hambre, así que se levantó a buscar algo de comer en la cocina. Encontró algo en el refrigerador, no sabía muy bien que era, ya que olvido encender la luz. Lo sacó y se sentó a comerlo. Al terminar, se quedó viendo un punto fijo que la oscuridad, así terminó dormida en la silla.

\\_

Cierto peligris despreocupado, caminaba por las calles de Konoha. Se preguntaba si Sakura se encontraba bien, si había surtido algún efecto el que él le haya presentado a su "novia".  
– Espero que haya funcionado.- Dijo al aire en un suspiro.  
Este peligris, quería saber si su tan amada alumna sentía algo por él, y pues, no se le ocurrió otra idea que fingir que tenía novia y presentársela.  
– Quizá ni siquiera le importe.- Seguía diciendo. – Sakura…- Dijo viendo el cielo.

_/

Sakura despertaba en su cocina, con una cuchara pegada a su mejilla, despegó la cuchara y corrió al baño, tomó una ducha caliente, cepilló sus dientes y cabello. Al término de todo esto, volvió a la cocina, hoy era su día libre, no tenía ninguna misión.  
Mientras preparaba el desayuno, un peligris entraba por la ventana. La pelirosa no se sorprendió, ya que a menudo éste iba a desayunar a su casa. _  
_– Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei.- Saludo Sakura, medio triste.  
– Umm… ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura?- Preguntó, al notar la tristeza en la voz de la chica.  
– C-claro, Kakashi-sensei.- Contestó algo nerviosa. – Kakashi-sensei…- Habló nuevamente. – Sensei usted… realmente…- Sacudió la cabeza. –Olvídelo.- Finalizó con una linda sonrisa. _  
_– Sakura, ¿qué pasa?- Kakashi, estaba curioso por lo que le quería decir su alumna.  
– No es nada, Kakashi-sensei.- Habló intentando restarle importancia. Kakashi pretendió creerle.

Desayunaron en silencio, lo cual era algo extraño, ya que la chica acostumbraba a hablar bastante. Pero esa vez estaba callada demás, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos. Tanto así que apenas había tocado su desayuno.  
Nuevamente Kakashi le preguntó si se encontraba bien, ella forzó una sonrisa y contesto que sí lo estaba. Éste pensó por un momento que quizá el estado de la chica era por él, porque él le había presentado a su dichosa "novia", pero en seguida quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Él aun creía que Sakura amaba a Sasuke. Pero éste se equivocaba, la chica estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, aunque ella no estuviera segura de ello.  
Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Kakashi invitó a salir a la chica, una salida de amigos, claro.  
Sakura aceptó feliz. Irían a un festival que se hacía cada año en Konoha.  
Acordaron encontrarse en Ichiraku. El peligris se despidió, dejando a una pelirosa con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro nuevamente.  
Pasaron las horas, Sakura se preparaba para encontrarse con Kakashi, tomó un baño, caepilló su cabello. Se vistió con ropa casual; tardó bastante ya que nada de lo que había en su armario la convencía. Llegada la hora partió hacia Ichiraku, contenta de poder salir con su sensei. _"Como amigos." _Se recordó.

Al llegar al lugar se encontró con Kakashi… y su jodida novia. Se sintió realmente triste. Sintió que éste la había invitado a salir más por compromiso que por que quisiera realmente. _"O para refregarme en la cara que tiene novia." _Pensó molesta.  
Saludó con una sonrisa bastante forzada, ya que aunque no conocía a la chica, la odiaba, nada más y nada menos que por estar con _su_ peligris.  
Se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en diferentes maneras de matar a la pobre chica.  
Los tres comieron ramen, Sakura comió, comió y comió, quería llenar el vacío que sentía en ese momento con comida. Luego de esto, partieron al festival.  
Habían muchos juegos, mucha comida, muchas cosas. El lugar se veía espectacular. Ella quería disfrutar de todo eso con él, solo con él. _"No con él y su… novia." _Pensó triste.  
Cada vez la idea de estar ahí le agradaba menos.  
En un momento dado, corrió. Simplemente corrió. Corrió a su casa, a tirarse en su cama a llorar. Simplemente no pudo aguantar el hecho de verlos besarse y sonreírse tan… natural y pasivamente, como si ella no estuviera ahí. Así que corrió.

Después de pasar un buen rato llorando y maldiciendo a oscuras, decidió comer algo. Más específicamente buscaría algo de helado, la ocasión lo ameritaba.  
Pero se sorprendió al voltearse y encontrarse con una sombra que la observaba desde la puerta de su habitación. Apenas la pudo distinguir gracias a la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana. Por un momento se asustó pero todo miedo fue remplazado con más sorpresa al escucharlo hablar.  
– Sakura…- Habló éste. – ¿Te encuentras bien? Corriste tan de repente… Yo…- A medida que hablaba se acercaba hacía ella. Sakura estaba completamente muda, no sabía que contestar. ¿Habría estado él ahí durante mucho tiempo? ¿La habría escuchado maldecir por no estar con ella? ¿Habría escuchado cuanto lo amaba y lo mucho que quería estar con él? Porque al fin y al cabo, terminó aceptando que lo amaba, que estaba enamorada de ese peligris despreocupado y pervertido.  
– Sakura…- Acarició su mejilla. Y luego todo pasó demasiado rápido.  
Se besaban. Se besaban como si el mundo acabara en ese mismo momento. Se besaban como si los labios del otro fuesen la droga que hacía tiempo no probaban.  
Se separaron solo por la falta de aire, pero en seguida unieron nuevamente sus labios.  
Las cosas fueron aumentando, y el calor en la habitación se hizo presente.  
Terminaron desnudos haciendo el amor, más de una vez.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura despertó, sola, en su cama, desnuda. Recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero pensó que había sido solo un sueño. Aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo había terminado desnuda.  
De la nada se escuchó una voz desde la puerta de su habitación.  
– ¿Despertaste?- Preguntó el peligris. Ella lo vio y se sonrojó, no solo porque éste estaba con todo su pecho descubierto y tenía una toalla en su cintura que muy apenas cubría sus partes, sino porque corroboró que lo que había pasado la noche anterior no había sido un sueño.  
– Kakashi… yo…- No sabía que decir. Sentía tantas cosas en ese momento. Se sentía feliz, pero a la vez triste, ya que él tenía novia. Y lo que habían hecho estaba mal.  
– Te amo.- Soltó de la nada. Sakura se sorprendió. Sus ojos jade se abrieron de tal manera que parecían platos.  
– ¿Q-qué d-dijist-te?- Preguntó nerviosa.  
– Lo que escuchaste. Te amo.- Repitió nuevamente acercándose a ella, sentándose en la cama.  
– P-pero… tu… no. T-tú tienes… no-novia… n-no...- Tartamudeó. Aún demasiado sorprendida. Él rió.  
– Claro que no.- Respondió divertido, dándole un fugaz beso. – Bueno, eso depende de ti.- Agregó.  
– ¿Q-qué? ¿D-de qué ha-hablas?- Se maldijo internamente por su tartamudeo constante.  
– Verás…- Comenzó Kakashi. – Esa chica que conociste antes no era mi novia. Umm… Solo lo dije porque me gustas. Demasiado. Podría decir que estoy… enamorado. Y quería saber si tú… sentías algo por mí.- Explicó el peligris.  
– ¿C-cómo?- Sakura no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.  
– Eso.- Contestó Kakashi. – Sakura, ¿tú… me amas?- Soltó, temeroso por la respuesta de la pelirsa. Ésta decidió dejar el nerviosismo de lado y contestarle sinceramente.  
– Pensé que te había quedado claro. Quiero decir, si no fuese así, no hubiese corrido hasta aquí y me hubiese puesto a llorar y maldecir como una niña tonta. Además, anoche… lo dejé claro.- Contestó mirando hacia otro lado, bufando. Kakashi simplemente sonrió. Tomó su cara entre sus manos, bajó su máscara y la besó. Un beso cálido, dulce. Que demostraba lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Ese beso cálido no duró mucho tiempo más, unos cuantos minutos después estaban uno sobre el otro. Nuevamente, disfrutando de ellos mismos.

_**Fin.**_

_**(^3^)/**_

* * *

Well... algo que había empezado pero no había terminado. Mmm... no quedé muy conforme... Me salió medio random :lol:  
De todas formas, intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible, ya que quería terminarlo y subirlo. Pero, eeeen fin, espero les haya gustado, siéntanse libres de dar su opinión, estoy abierta a los consejos y... nada, eso.

Nos leemos. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadiós.

¿Review?


End file.
